<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What it means to be complete by Biket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349391">What it means to be complete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket'>Biket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aroace Shirabu Kenjirou, Canon Compliant, Gen, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Shirabu, soulmates had always been a useless concept. </p><p>He didn’t exactly think about it that much since it wasn’t really a popular idea. Sure, there was this belief that in life, you had to find the right person, this one human being who would make you feel complete. This was why he thought the concept was stupid. </p><p>How could someone else make him feel complete when he was already feeling absolutely fine on his own?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou &amp; Oohira Reon, Shirabu Kenjirou &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What it means to be complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of Spiker-Setter week - Soulmates!<br/>Still featuring Shirabu &amp; Ushijima with the addition of Reon and Goshiki this time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Shirabu, soulmates had always been a useless concept. </p><p>He didn’t exactly think about it that much since it wasn’t really a popular idea. Sure, there was this belief that in life, you had to find the right person, this one human being who would make you feel complete. This was why he thought the concept was stupid. How could someone else make him feel complete when he was already feeling absolutely fine on his own? He didn’t need anyone to ‘complete’ him, what did that even mean? </p><p>He had read a bit about it, mostly because Tendou was always joking about how Ushijima was his soulmate or something. He had found a bunch of stuff related to fiction and he had known it wasn’t for him. He didn’t care if other people believed in it, he didn’t have anything to say about their beliefs, it wasn’t his place. But he still couldn’t quite shake the feeling that it was nothing but stupid, a concept invented by people terrified by loneliness, too afraid of not finding ‘the right person’. </p><p>Was there really a right person? Shirabu often caught himself thinking about it. He had always been comfortable being by himself. Of course, he wasn’t alone. He had a family and a few friends he knew he could count on, just like most people. And it had always felt like it was enough. He had never felt the need to have a romantic relationship with anyone, never felt like he was missing out on something whenever a friend of his would find the ‘right person’. Sure, it felt kind of lonely at times when his friends would prioritize their relationships over their friends but it was middle school life, full of hormones. Of course, it would be like that for some people.</p><p>And when he had started high school, Shirabu didn’t feel this disconnected with his friends, his teammates. It was probably because Shiratorizawa wasn’t really a school to go to if you weren’t determined on working hard and dedicating your time to it, but still. He felt like he belonged.</p><p>He had never felt like he was missing something and so, he never understood what being ‘complete’ meant.</p><p>But even with all these thoughts in his head, he couldn’t deny what he was feeling right now.</p><p>They were facing Aoba Johsai in the Interhigh-Preliminaries finals and it was going great. Well, it was hard and they had to be their best selves but it was better that way. Playing against weak teams with no will was no fun after all. But today especially, Shirabu felt great. His tosses were on point, he felt connected to the spiker whether it was Reon, Goshiki, or Ushijima spiking the ball on the other side of the net. </p><p>They still had one set to play and they were now cooling off on the bench while listening to their coach few instructions. And it was at this moment that Shirabu’s mind decided to remind him about those soulmates he didn’t want to believe in. <i>Why now?</i> The answer was so obvious that he couldn’t find it. </p><p>Sure, he was happy. But he always felt like that whenever he was playing with the team. He had grown attached to his teammates and even Tendou’s antics had become quite endearing with time. It was even more special with the spikers, but that was only because he was a setter, right? <i>Not really.</i></p><p>Shirabu wasn’t surprised he was feeling so strongly about Ushijima. After all, the man was a force of nature and anyone in their right mind would admire him. So being his setter, the one who helped the legend live up to its name, was an honor. For Reon, it was a bit different. He was talented, not as much as Ushijima, sure, no one was, but talented nonetheless. Shirabu viewed him as a brother figure and that was probably because he was always the one calming things down between Goshiki and him. But on the court, they were equals and didn’t need words to understand what the other should or shouldn’t do.</p><p>Goshiki was different too because he was new. He already had experience, just like Shirabu, but they were still discovering each other’s play style and adapting themselves to be the best they could be together. They would bicker a lot off the court but once they were deep in the game, they would share the same unshakeable determination. In a matter of months and the year after, they would be unstoppable.</p><p>“What are you smiling about?”</p><p>Cut off in his trail of thoughts, Shirabu blinked and realized Reon just talked to him. Has he really been smiling? He has to refrain from touching his lips for a second. </p><p>“No I’m not,” he denied, almost letting out a ‘you have no proof’ that would have automatically incriminated him. Of course he’d been smiling. He was happy after all. Happier than ever, actually. What a strange feeling. Almost like...</p><p>“Shirabu’s going soft on us!”</p><p>He groaned and turned to face the annoying owner of the equally annoying voice. Why did Goshiki always have to ruin the moment? He was about to find the right words for what he was feeling, for this new tingly sensation in his heart. Shirabu gave his teammate a death glare. </p><p>“If you want any more tosses during this game, you better watch your mouth,” he spat but he knew his voice lacked his usual bite. And seeing Goshiki’s amused expression, the future ace-to-be realized it too. </p><p>Shirabu pouted but didn’t add anything as all the focus was now on him. They all looked at him with an annoying amused expression. He took a second to appreciate this sight. Ushijima still as silent as ever but with the shadow of a smile on his lips. Reon’s kind expression. Goshiki’s amusement. They all exuded adrenaline in their own way and it made Shirabu’s heart flutter in a strange way.</p><p>“Let’s win this game,” he groaned.</p><p>If soulmates were real, Shirabu thought, that would be it. Platonic bonds with his teammates. The perfect harmony between his tosses and the spiker’s actions. The pure joy he felt whenever a point was won. </p><p>This was what the concept of soulmates meant to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm projecting a bit too much, you'll see that by the end of the week I'll hc Shirabu as aroace every time<br/>Anyway, I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>